This invention relates to a fire retarded thermoplastic resin composition, and provides with the improved fire retarded resin composition and the halogen containing fire retardant for a thermoplastic resin which have a good fire retardation and is superior in the features of light resistance, heat resistance, resistance to hydrolysis, fluidity and also have a non-stickness feature to the metallic part such as screw or cylinder of an injection molding machine or an extruder and a mold. Further, in detail, this invention provides with the fire retarded thermoplastic resin composition and the fire retardant for thermoplastic resin which can be applied to the fields in which a feature of fire retardation is required such as a part of an office automation tool or a household electric appliances, a housing and an automotive parts.